Every Story is A Love Story
by thepiapen28
Summary: six princes against four commoners. They're in school, living in dorms and everyday is full of chaos. A drama queen against the arrogant prince. A rebel vice-president against an uptight prince. A too laid-back president against the sulky prince. An easy-going girl against the hard-working prince. See how they dance around each other until one by one give in.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaack : 3 This time with a new fanfiction! Not like my previous fanfict, this one is from Voltage Otome Games, Be My Princess. I've been crazy in love with it and so I've decided to make a fanfict out of it. This is an AU world fanfict, different from the real main story in the game. The princes are siblings and they are still in school! **

**Also, this story will be written from four different point of you! I will let you know who's point of you on the beginning of each chapters to so that it wouldn't confuse you guys. I'll also write down the princes ages down! **

**This story is collaboration with my friends, Salcanis and Heelvibe with the help of my beta, jeanprouvaires. And here we go! And I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I'm writing it ^ ^.**

**Prince Roberto: 20 (adopted)**

**Prince Edward: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Wilfred: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Joshua: 18 (blood related with Keith –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Keith: 18 (blood related with Joshua –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Glenn: 17 (adopted)**

**Princess Catherine: 16 (blood related with Joshua and Keith)**

**The Heroines:**

**Teresa (Tessa) Harper : 17th - Student Council Vice President**

**Natania (Nate) Aubrey: 17th - Student Council Member - Year 2 Representative**

**Shahnaz (Shawn) Levi: 17th - Student Council President **

**Seline (Sally) Athens: 17th - Student Council Tresurer**

* * *

**Tessa's PoV**

**PROLOGUE**

_Nobel Michel Academy_

Three weeks. It has only been three weeks and Tessa was done. She's done and fed up with classes, homeworks and all of the useless student council duty. Like morning patrolling and greeting, for instance. She tried to stifle an incoming yawn, the product of lack of sleep thanks to all the racket her dormmate Nate had created last night, binge watching a particularly old television series that left her sniffling every few seconds before the blonde gave up and collapsing her body into her bed in a heap of emotion.

Morning patrol was never a particularly hard task to do. All she has to do was smile and made sure none of the students of their preppy and slightly stuck up private school decided to take a detour from their dorm room and arrived safely into the heavily protected school building. But when the only thing she wanted to do was let out a string of yawn, smiling become and arduous task that even Tessa was having trouble with.

As vice president of the student council, it had been her duty to assume the role of the friendly and relatable member in contrast to Shahnaz's – Shawn, she mentally corrected herself – less friendly and at times quite intimidating demeanor. Especially considering she couldn't really rely on Sally or Nate to assume the role of the charismatic and charming member of the student council. Those two girls could probably accidentally offend those royal childrens and create some sort of international drama if they weren't careful.

And while in the topic of royalty, Tessa diverted her eyes from Nate's attempt to eye flirt with a hulking third year from the volleyball team to the gathering of royalty in front of their school gate, with their very young Princess Catherine of the Michel family smack dab in the middle of the royal funfair. The light haired princess seemed to be busy calming down her army of brothers, who Tessa assumed was Prince Roberto, Prince Wilfred, and Prince Edward. along with the uniform-clad Prince Joshua, Prince Keith and Glenn, who has been disreetly tapping his fingers against the leather of his bag, impatience evident in the slight displeased curl of his lips.

"You know..." Tessa adressed the president standing next to her. Shawn's eyes shining with mischief as she watched the group of royals. "We should create a more exciting way of patrolling in the morning." her voiced raised slightly, an indication that Tessa was trying to whine without it coming off as a whine. Shawn replied with a non-committal hum. "Think about it for tomorrow?" she offerred but at the same time her eyes never once leaving the spectacle, observing with keen eyes.

Tessa can only sigh. "I'll let Nate do that."

At the mention of her name, the blonde turned around, abandoning a young first year who had been trying desperately to create a conversation with her. Of course, Nate being Nate, she was oblivious at the fact that her charming smile had only amped up and fueled the poor boy's hopeless crush on here. "Why me, though?" she jutted out her lower lip into a pout, obviously not happy at the idea of more task. "Because you have brilliant ideas. Ideas that stirred up trouble." Nate's eyes were shining from Tessa's backhanded compliment. It was slightly amusing how Nate thrives on compliments from others, even if it was Tessa's backhanded compliments that no one really should take as a compliment at all.

A quick glance at the giant clock at the top of the school tower informed her that it was nearing 8 AM. A look at Shawn confirmed her that they really should start herding the other students into the school before the clock chime and all of them would be in trouble, especially considering how their effort to help those tardy students get through the school gate using the garden ladder was not appreciated by the headmaster.

Regretfully, she approach the royal family, Catherine looking ready to bolt inside and ditched her brothers at the most available chances. "Excuse me Your Highnesses, but school bell is about to ring." God, she hates being the stickler for the rule. But after last time, she couldn't afford anymore trouble to befall the student council. So if that means sticking to the rule and forcefully herding Princess Catherine herself, then by all means, Tessa will do exactly that.

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Harper! I'm just about to get inside. But you know how brothers are." At the mention of her brothers, the young princess threw a scathing look at her brothers before turning her bright eyes back to Tessa, looking at her with and what seems like endless amount of gratitude. Tessa, who had no idea how brothers could be only forced out a smile. The idea was similar enough to having sisters, right? And with Nate taking a spot as practically her sister, well, Tessa had an idea how crazy it must be.

"I didn't know you have brothers." Tessa was so tempted groan in frustration. Leave it to Nate to made her job harder. The expression on Nate's face was one of genuine suprise and intrigue at the same time. Hell, she would even bet her whole allowance that Nate had no idea the six male standing around the young princess are her brothers. Looking at Shawn, Tessa tried to telepathically screamed out "HELP!" although as she already knew, the girl kept looking on with a seemingly disinterested look. Choosing to hide her amusement, she disguised a laugh as a cough, theatrically clearing her throat. "Obviously so, Nate."

"Oh. Are they hot?" At times like this was when Tessa had wondered what in the hell has she done to deserve what was coming. Of course that was what Nate had to ask out of all the things in the world. And in front of the "hot" princes. Her attempt to disguise her coughing fits ended up in a noise that sounded like choking coming out of her mouth.

"Then take their temperature if you're not too sure." Tessa was sure she was going to die of embarrassment. In the middle of the commotion, Princess Catherine shot Tessa a worried look after her latest attempt to disguise her laughter ended up in another coughing fits. "Why would I do that?" Nate shot back, puzzlement evident in the slight lilt of her voice. Discreetly, Tessa took a peek of the princes, hoping none of them were offended by Nate's oblivious questions. The girl obviously meant no harm, Tessa knew that, but she couldn't help by sneaking a peek of their situation. Who knew, they could be facing a national disaster if even one of them is offended. To her relieve though, the situation seemed under control. Two of them seemed amused enough that they were in the brim of laughing. One of the two even looked like he was snickering. One of them was looking at Nate with small indulgent smile, as if he was witnessing a toddler babble. Glenn, as usual looked impatient and bored. While the other two uniform-clad princes were looking at each other, one looking smug and the other looking particularly confused. Mentally wiping her nonexistent perspiration, Tessa let out a sigh of relief. _Crisis averted._

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's time to get in, Your Highnesses. The bell is about to ring any minute now." _Before Nate starts to say anything even more embar__r__assing._ And with that Tessa starts ushering the young princess away from her brothers' entourage to the safety of the school building.

* * *

"You know Nate, if you want to embarrass yourself, do it on your own term. Please don't drag me and Tessa into it." Shawn huffed, clearly a little upset that she was dragged into the flurry of humiliation in front of a family of royalty. They were inside the school building, safe from the threats of any of the princes accidentally eavesdropping on them. Or at least Tessa hoped so, probably to rub Nate's obliviousness all up in their faces. After all, one of those princes looked quite smug. Hell, she's not even ready to deal with Glenn's smartass retort.

"Why would I do that? That's embarrassing, duh!" Nate retorted as if it was the most obvious thing. This time Tessa had to groan out loud. "Shawn! Tell her!" Honestly, Tessa had enough. She was far too tired, and not to mention too impatient to deal with any of Nate's antics. "Waste of time." Shawn muttered with a flick of her wrist, as if to physically dismiss the idea of explaining anything to Nate. Explaining anything to Nate is as if talking to a wall. The girl was too oblivious and absentminded.

"Just tell her please." All she wanted was to smash her head into the wall. Or Nate's head. The blonde was too busy chattering away, talking about how she had spotted Glenn missing out on another one of their morning patrol duty. Chattering as if she didn't just possibly humiliate the whole student council in front of their kingdom's future rulers.

"GOD NATE! Those six dudes out there, they're the brothers!" Tessa didn't mean to raise her voice, especially against Nate. She knew enough the minute her voice raised, her blonde friend would no doubt raised her voice as well, as shrill as she could, and my god, Tessa didn't have time to engage on a screaming match.

"Whose brother?" Nate asked absentmindedly. Her slender finger twirling an errant curl, forcing it to form the usual soft ringlet.

"Princess Catherine! Those dudes are her brothers! Do you understand now?"

"Chill out, Tess. No need to get all worked up."

"That's it! I give up! Shawn, do something! But just so you know, you just boost their ego! I'm not helping you if you get into trouble with one of them and they throw your words right back in your face!" Mimicking a smug look, Tessa straighten up and smirk. "But you think I'm hot?" she tried to imitate the most arrogant tone she could possibly mustered. Nate let out an amused giggle, while Tessa, slightly red in the face stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Can you two settle down?" Shawn sent both girls a look. THE look. That look Tessa and Nate knew means that they need to wrap up their argument. "I have to go to class anyway. Don't want to be late for English!" she giggled. Tessa knew that giggle. It's the giggle that meant Nate is either going to embarrass herself again in front of Mr. Takamasa. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's Math. First period is Math, not English." She could actually see Nate's heart breaking into little tiny pieces as her face contorted into a mixture of disappointment, despair, and… is that agony?

"When is English then?"

"Fourth period." Hearing that, Nate stopped dead in her track. "I… I'm not feeling so good." she said in a small voice, her face looking deathly pale. She had to admit, Nate's acting had improved, but of course, not enough to fool Tessa, as she continued to bodily dragged the blonde. If she has to suffer through Math, then so is Nate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**I want to thanks you guys who read (and reviews) the prologue of this fanfict! I have a really good laugh in the making of this chapter and I hope you think so too!**

**Thank you for Salcanis and Heelvibe for your time and brain as we work for this chapter as well as my beta, jeanprouvaires! Also, I forgot to mention it in the prologue, so I'll do it now. Disclaimer: I do not own Be My Princess or its characters (sadly) and it's all belongs to Voltage Inc. **

**Also, so not to make all of you confuse, the guy who'll argue with Nate on part 2 of this chapter is Prince Keith (the green eyes boy)! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Prince Roberto: 20 (adopted)**

**Prince Edward: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Wilfred: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Joshua: 18 (blood related with Keith –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Keith: 18 (blood related with Joshua –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Glenn: 17 (adopted)**

**Princess Catherine: 16 (blood related with Joshua and Keith)**

**The Heroines:**

**Teresa (Tessa) Harper : 17th - Student Council Vice President**

**Natania (Nate) Aubrey: 17th - Student Council Member - Year 2 Representative**

**Shahnaz (Shawn) Levi: 17th - Student Council President**

**Seline (Sally) Athens: 17th - Student Council Tresurer**

* * *

**NATE'S POV**

_Chapter__ 1_

_Nobel Michel Academy, Student Council Room_

"…te? Nate?" The sound of her name seemed to echo around inside her head. Usually, the mention of her name was enough to snap her out of her daydream, but in this particular case, it was a sharp jab on her neck that woke her up from her dazed state. Her figure was sprawled on one of the big sofa in the council room. Next to her, sitting on the ornate chair that seemed to be dragged from the president's luxurious looking table set was Glenn, holding a pen that seemed to be the offending object that had poked her neck earlier.

Next to her on the sofa, Tessa sat. The brunette had her leg up, creating a quite complicated tangle of limb where it was almost impossible to locate where each of the girls' legs started. "What was going on?" she asked her friend, delicate creases forming on her forehead. She tried to keep her voice soft and quiet, but apparently Glenn had another idea as he let out an exaggerated sigh, alerting the rest of the girls on Nate's lack of attention during their super important meeting. A collective sigh filled the room. "Thankfully, there's only one of you, Aubrey."

Glenn's snark went completely over her head as the frown smoothed out and a big smile took its place. "Awww… Thank you Glennypoo! There's only one you too!" she chirped sweetly, earning an odd look from Glenn. "Oh! Unless you have a twin. Then that means there are two of you!" she continued with a giggle. Somehow the image of two scowling Glenn amused her. One Glenn was already snarky enough, but imagine two Glenn, the amount of snark and sarcasm would exceed even the four girls combined.

"Lost in thought again, Nate?" Shawn asked, the stare of her sharp gaze could probably be enough to pierce right through the thick cloud of thoughts swirling around inside Nate's head. Slowly, the blonde looked up, meeting Shawn's gaze before humming nonchalantly, and indication that she was still somewhat paying attention. Or at least attempting to pay attention. Shawn took it the wrong way, as she suddenly schooled her laxed expression to a severe one. "Don't 'hmmm' me!" she chastised, her posture stiffened as if her spine had snapped tightly in place. Sally, who had been quietly sitting on an armchair with her camera on her lap shifted in her seat, giving one look at Nate's sprawled form before reaching towards a cookie from the serving tray carelessly sat atop the coffee table. "Can we just ignore her?" she drawled lazily.

Nate couldn't help the pout from forming. She knew she was probably no help to the student council when it comes to planning anything, but she couldn't help taking a slight offense. She knew quite well how Sally had no means of offending, but well, it's offensive anyway! She slumped back down, burrowing herself in the numerous couch cushions. In her state of boredom, Tessa had attempted to completely buried Nate under the pile of couch cushions, which the blonde girl felt grateful now for the protection of the couch cushions, making it easier for her to pretend she had disappear.

It didn't last long before the safety of her cushion fort was intrude by the sight of a pen heading towards her face. The sight of the pen sent her brain into another flurry of thoughts. She could always snatch the offending pen, or better yet she could attempt to bit Glenn's finger off. A very promising option, that way she could show him not to mess with her. Though on the other hand, she could get in trouble for it. What if biting a prince was illegal? She was definitely not looking forward on getting arrested. Or worst… Nate gasped at her own thought, what if she was thrown into the dungeon?

"Aubrey! Pay attention!" she could hear Glenn's voice barking at him, and instantly Nate jolted in a proper sitting position, scattering cushions all over the lush carpeted floor. A small smirk flashed on Glenn's face but immediately disappeared before anyone could caught an expression other that his ever present scowl. "Do you not have any suggestion for the upcoming Music Festival?" A part of Nate was thankful that Glenn was trying to integrate her back into the discussion, but the other part was still wishing she could buried herself under the cushions again and refusing to surfaced. But there was a tinge of something other than his usual snark that prompted Nate to open her mouth to speak, only to close it again. "No booze." Glenn interjected, only to receive a mixture of a groan and a whine from Shawn.

"Why not?" Nate cocked her head slightly, watching and focusing her attention on Glenn as he wrestled his way through the several pieces of paper, trying to keep them organized and attempting not to crumple them while flicking through them impatiently. "We're not old enough to drink." he informed in a dry, almost mechanical tone without even lifting his head from his papers. _How rude!_ He didn't even look at her when he answered. Not happy with his manner, Nate let out a soft hmph and decided watching Glenn would be the least interesting thing.

"How about musicians? We can hire musicians right?" Sally suggested. Nate's eyes brightened. A brilliant idea! The idea of having her favourite musicians hired to play at their school's festival perked her up. Watching their performance live, getting their autographs, maybe even having a conversation that could lead to something… the possibilities are endless!

"No." Shawn cut off bluntly and once again it was as if Nate's world – or at least her fantasy world – shattered and came crumbling down. "Do we even have enough in our budget to hire famous musicians? Our budget got cut this year, remember?" God, Nate hated when Shawn was being realistic and logical. It always meant no fun was going to happen, and Nate wanted fun. No one wanted to have no fun! "Yeah, thanks to that baldy. We have like a quarter of last year." Tessa protested grudgingly. Her fingers even clenched together, crumbling the cookie she was holding. "We were cut by thirty percent." Glenn deadpanned. "It wasn't even by half."

"Shut up Glenn, don't be a smartass."

"How about student performances then?" Sally suggested again. Nate could see the veins practically bulging out in the corner of Sally's temple. "Student performances? In that case we would really need the booze." Nate rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she was underestimating the ability of the students of their fine academy, but GOD, most of them really do sucks. And those with actual musical ability and talent weren't exactly the best choice to perform. Well, unless your musical preference were those yawn-inducing classical music that could put even the most avid classical music fan to sleep.

"No." Once again, the prince interjected.

"But –"

"NO." That one single word was packed with all of the venom he could muster while retaining his coolness. Nate officially hates him.

"Alright, fine! We'll think of something, but that means no complaints!" Tessa half-shouted, recognizing the argument pointless. Glenn will never budge from his no booze idea, and her, well, Nate won't stop questioning and annoying Glenn.

"I like the idea of booze." Sally said, obviously disappointed.

"Me too." she said automatically in response.

"Oh? Like the time you vomit all over the carpet? That sure was fun." Nate had to gasp in horror. That had happened once, and all of them had promised not to utter a single word about that night. Nate felt betrayed, disappointed that Shawn had broken her promise. And why was she agreeing with Glenn anyway?

"ENOUGH ALREADY! No means no! We're not going to distributing illegal alcohol!" Glenn shouted and the room fell silent. Shawn was looking intently at Glenn, as if trying to scrutinize him, while Tessa looked as murderous as Glenn. Why? Nate had no idea. Glenn, noticing how the room had gone completely still, sat back down in his chair, reclining back as if he was sitting on his throne, looking like the cat that got the cream. Had she mention that she officially hates him?

Before any of them could diffuse the tension in the room, the office door banged open. Nate let out a quiet squeak. A tall, lanky guy stood there, red faced and fuming, staring at each of their faces before stopping on Nate's. If it was even possible, the guy starts to get even redder in the face, almost like he would explode.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE I WANTED TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!" he roared in anger, pointing his oversized, stubby finger at her.

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed here." Glenn quickly barked, authority clear on his tone, standing up to his full height and princely posture. "I DON'T CARE!" mystery person snarled. Ignoring Glenn, he barged in and approached Nate. Oh, she knew this guy!

"I know you! You were the guy from this morning!" she mused. "Did you gotten yourself electrocuted again?" she vaguely gestured at how his hair is standing up on its end stiffly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. If it wasn't for his clenched fist, Nate would have thought it was amusing how this guy was making such a spectacle. She had no idea what this guy was shouting at, apparently accusing her of something that she didn't remember doing.

"Nate, I think you should leave now. We'll take care of this." Shawn insisted stiffly. Nate could feel the tension oozing from Shawn's posture. She had adapted that severe look again. She wasn't an idiot, she knew when she should escape, and this was the time. When Shawn wore a severe look on her face, it was time for Nate to bail and begone.

"Okay! Good luck then!" she practically sang, glad to escape whatever disaster that was about to happen before cheerfully flouncing out of the room. The tension was thickening, and Nate was glad to escape it. After all, all that tension was bound to ruin her skin complexion.

* * *

The inside of the school building was already deserted, not even a single soul had bothered lingering around after the final bell had rung. And if it wasn't for the student council meeting, Nate wouldn't even stuck around. She'd be off somewhere, hanging out somewhere outside campus grounds or even back in her dorm room, binge watching her next TV show she was fixated on from the comfort of her fluffy armchair. But of course, Nate couldn't afford that beauty of relaxation, even after slaving away in the student council office, receiving humorous jabs from Sally and Shawn that were pretty hurtful if she wasn't so used to their slightly mean-spirited jokes. She had the drama club to attend to.

It wasn't her actual job to help out with the manual labor side of the production. She was one of their club's prized actors, the beacon of light that well, lights up the stage with her talent. But with the music festival rapidly approaching, and a set that basically looked all fifty shades of crappy, Nate had no choice but to lend a helping hand to those slaving away, trying to work magic on used set pieces.

She walked the short distance between the school building and the smaller gymnasium. Normally, the building was used for private practices by students from the sports department, but considering the dire situation the drama club was facing, they had reserved the building and turn it into their mini workshop. Set pieces were scattered here and there, some shoved against the wall to prevent them from being ruined, while the unfinished big pieces took up spaces here and there. She had to let out a sigh, staring at all the foreign looking tools, scary looking metals and wooden… things. Hell, the only thing Nate could name out of all the chaos around her were the stacks of paint buckets and brushes. And the paint rollers, but Nate wasn't quite sure how to use paint rollers.

Absentmindedly, she picked up a roller from the floor. The white fluffy roll-y thing was lathered in quite liberal amount of emerald green paint. Her finger gently touched it, feeling the sticky wet paint and pouting when her finger come out the same shade of emerald green coating the roller.

"There she is! Glinda the Good finally coming down to grace us with her presence!" The less than enthusiastic cheer went up from somewhere behind her and Nate dropped the rollers back on the floor, staining the polished hardwood floor emerald green. Turning around on her heel she was met with the smirking face of her senior, along with his 6 foot figure of solid muscle towering from a short distance away. Around him, a handful of people looked up from their painting. Some of them looked tired, clearly from working around the clock in attempt to finish the marvelous set – or at least it will be, considering the school won't take anything but the best from their famed drama club – in time for their school's annual music festival. "Oh, mighty Glinda! Help us or we will die the most painful death!" come the exaggerated plea from one of the crew. _God! The drama club and their theatrics!_ Nate mentally giggled before performing an elaborate curtsy, and exaggerated smile plastered on her face. "My fellow Oz-ians! What shall I assist you with today?"

Instantaneously, shouts and holler from various directions sounded, asking for various items, such as boards, more woods, the crooked metal thingy and paints, before their choices fell on paints, after realizing how Nate was pretty much useless. Due to her small, obviously female form, she was severely incapable of lugging around woods or that crooked metal thingies.

The unopened paint cans were stacked up on the far end of the gymnasium, and Nate, definitely not excited at the prospect of hauling paint cans, suppressed a whine, not wanting to argue with a 6 foot mass of solid muscle that was capable of sitting on her if she didn't obey. Making her way to the stack of cans, Nate made sure she stomped, and scuffled and generally looking as displease as she's physically capable of looking.

From the far end of the gym, the sound of ball bouncing and feet scuffing the polished hardwood echoed. _That was odd, _she thought. No one should've been inside the gym, not while the building was in possession of the drama club, at least. The paper taped to the outside of the door had proclaimed "No Entry, Safety Issue.", even Nate had noticed that, which was quite a shock that someone hadn't noticed and was actually using the gym, despite the fact that entry should be forbidden.

A stranger occupied a small part of the gymnasium, near where a basketball hoop was set up. From his built, Nate could assume he was one of the sports department student. His movement as he handles the ball was almost graceful – almost, considering Nate would never admit that those meat-headed Neanderthal from the sports department could possess grace – there was a dance like quality in the way he turns and did maneuvers that Nate couldn't even name. He was dancing to the harmony of the thump and scuff created by the ball and his feet, and Nate found himself in awed. He stood alone, but he moved as if there were more people in the court, blocking him. A complex looking maneuver here, another there and he speed up to a run, his body formed a graceful arch with his arms stretched up to shoot. Long rectangular beam of light shone from the window, creating an almost ethereal glow around him. Nate could only blink her eyes in awe, paint cans cradled in her arms as she watched him.

Their eyes met. Her breathing hitched as she found his eyes locked on hers. This would be a good time for her to avert her eyes, but somehow, she couldn't stop staring. The green of his eyes were the color of emerald, and not those cheap imitations. They were deep – the deepest shade of green that Nate had ever encountered – and they were sparkling, as if someone had removed the stars and put them in his eyes. The shine took her breath away. In a literal sense, considering Nate could feel her chest constricting almost painfully as she struggle to breathe. _In and out, Nate._

Time had ceased to exist as they continued to stare, Nate feeling like they were the only two people occupying the gymnasium. Or earth. Nothing existed aside from Nate and mysterious green eyes.

"Yo Aubrey! The paints!" came the voice of Shane, as he strode towards her. Nate couldn't help but comparing how her mysterious green eyes looked even better compared to Shane and his muscular form. _Especially since green eyes look muscular without looking like a brick shithouse of doom._

Shane's impatient hollering forced her to break eye contact with green eyes, missing how his lips quirks up into a charming yet arrogant smirk. Nate stared at the cans of paint, murderous gaze set in her eyes; a sigh escaped her lips as she cursed her luck. She would be more than content to watch green eyes – moving gracefully on the hardwood as if it was ice, gliding along avoiding and maneuvering around imaginary opponents – rather than lugging around cans all afternoon. There was a reason Nate acts rather than volunteering for crew or set duty, and this was the exact reason!

She set the paint down next to Shane, her gaze still looking murderous as she bend crouched down to open the can with the metal can opener thing.

"Thanks! Oh, can you pass me that can of red paint?" Nate had to glare at her friend. Just because he was a senior _and_ a year older doesn't mean he had the authority to boss her around and put her through manual labor!

Walking carefully not to spill a single drop of paint and stain her uniform, she had to hold her breath as her legs took small steps. But apparently, the gods above had another plan. Before she could even reach Shane – and god, he was just another few steps away – an orange ball came hurtling towards her, colliding into her and knocking her down in a mixture of shrieks and collective gasps of horror.

Everything passed in a blur and Nate found her butt planted to the hardwood floor, the can in her hand was laying empty a couple of inches away. No one dared to move or speak as they stared at one of their actor, on the floor with blood red paint splattered all over her uniform – the uniform that was clean and pristine just seconds ago – while the blonde tried to figure out what was happening.

"HEY ! YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL!"

The loud voice startled her and Nate physically jolted and flinched from the shock. Slowly, she looked up from the disaster that was her uniform. The red had splattered across her, creating the grim illusion that she was sitting in a pool of blood. In front of her, stood green eyes, face contorted into an angry scowl. With his height, he towered of Nate, standing proudly. "What?" Her voice came out soft, almost possessing a vacant quality to it.

"You heard me! You should be more mindful of where you were going!" His voice was calmer than before, but from the way his face still contorted in anger, Nate could tell this guy had meant his words in a berating way, not even worrying about Nate as she sat in shocked state.

She stood up, stretching her 5'3 height to its fullest as if she was taller than green eyes. There was no way Nate would take his words sitting down. "Excuse me! But are you telling _me _to be mindful of where _I _was going?" she tried to keep her tone leveled, in contrast to green eyes fiery anger.

"I'm not the one splattered with paint." he retorted.

_How dare he!_ she bristled at the word, fist clenched tightly. "I'm only covered in paint thanks to your ball!"

Not to be outdone, green eyes raised his voice, taking their argument to the level of an all-around shouting match. "WELL, YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR EYES ON THE BALL!"

"IT'S NOT MY JOB TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR BALL!" she shouted without missing a beat. Behind her Shane whistled, only to have two pairs of green eyes trained on him murderously.

She was angry and she knew he was equally angry. Expecting his face to be filled with rage, Nate was shocked to find him looking back at her, eyes shining with mischief and a smug expression replacing the rage. "Hmmm." he hummed. "But obviously it is your responsibility to be eyeing me?" he raised an eyebrow and Nate had to make a mental note about how cocky this guy looked, while at the same time she could feel the oncoming blush, spreading to her neck and even the root of her hair.

She lost momentum, he had caught her off guard and she needed time to recover from it. _Low blow, man!_

"So you _were_ eyeing me before!" his voice filled with triumph, as he grinned cockily. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to punch him. On the lips. With her lips.

_Wait, what? No!_ she had to chastised herself. She wanted to punch him. With her fist. Not with her lips. There was no way she wanted to kiss him. _No way. Not in a million years. _In fact, she'd rather kissed a troll than kiss him.

"I was not!" she shouted as if the idea of looking at him appalled her, when it wasn't even an hour ago she had been waxing poetic about his everything. Especially his eyes. _God! His eyes! _"You were blocking my view!"

He visibly flinched; her words had probably struck a nerve, or bruised his inflated ego. _He deserved it,_ she thought to herself. _Someone needs to knock him down a peg or two. Or ten._ She was going to win this argument!

"If that so, then it wasn't my fault you were hit with the ball!" He argued, his face tinted red, probably from anger. He was also shivering slightly. Definitely angry.

"It _is _your fault! This wouldn't happen if it weren't for your terrible aim!"

"TAKE IT BACK! My aims are not terrible! It's your fault you were lacking in sense of direction. It's not my fault you can't avoid a ball properly!" he fumed, obviously upset that his ability was questioned and doubted by this small blonde girl, covered in red paint. His eyes squinted slightly, darkly, while his jaw clenched tightly.

"Well, if my sense of direction is questionable than yours are impressively terrible!" Nate was equally angry. The only thing she wanted to do was punch him. In the face, multiple times.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION IS NOT GOOD! AND SO IS YOUR AIM!"

Obviously he had never been so insulted, especially by a girl covered in paint, multiple times. He opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again, lost for word. She wanted to have the last word, and she succeeded as he gaped, shock evident in his face, not believing how this girl had managed to render him completely speechless.

She turned back, walking briskly back to his fellow students, with their jaw figuratively hanging – well, aside from Shane who had his mouth hanging open in either terror or wonderment – unbelieving of what they had just witnessed.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE INSULTED A PRINCE!" Green eyes, who finally managed to find his voice called out.

God, she had no time for this anymore. Turning back, Nate stomped to where he stood, closing in on his personal space before looking straight at his eyes. "Oh yeah? I just did, so what?" She was challenging him, waiting to see how he would respond. But he was quiet, too taken aback by Nate invading his personal bubble. Her eyes caught the sight of a black fabric, tossed aside in a pile, along with a small towel, a water bottle and a duffel bag. Snatching the black garment that turned out to be their school jacket usually worn by third year, she draped it over her shoulder, covering the red of the paint before planning a hasty exit. Nate's trademark storm out, right after she had the last word.

"AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STEAL A PRINCE'S PROPERTY!" he yelled, is last attempt to rid Nate of her victory by claiming the last word. As if Nate would let him. "OH YEAH? WATCH ME!" she shouted, voice shrill as she stormed out of the building, Prince Keith's jacket draped over her, as she mentally celebrated her victory.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here I am again for another chapter of this fanfict! I'm grateful to anyone who took the time to read the story because it encourage me to write even more. As always, thank you for my friends, Salcanis and Heelvibe as well as my beta jeanprouvaires, for your time in the making of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just like the previous one!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of Be My Princess characters, I only own the heroines and a few original characters I made!**

**Prince Roberto: 20 (adopted)**

**Prince Edward: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Wilfred: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Joshua: 18 (blood related with Keith –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Keith: 18 (blood related with Joshua –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Glenn: 17 (adopted)**

**Princess Catherine: 16 (blood related with Joshua and Keith)**

**The Heroines:**

**Teresa (Tessa) Harper : 17th - Student Council Vice President**

**Natania (Nate) Aubrey: 17th - Student Council Member - Year 2 Representative**

**Shahnaz (Shawn) Levi: 17th - Student Council President**

**Seline (Sally) Athens: 17th - Student Council Tresurer**

* * *

**Sally's PoV**

Chapter 2

_Nobel Michel Academy, a park in between the High School building and University ground_

The atmosphere of the student council was stifling, and Sally was more than thrilled to finally be able to leave. A guy shouting at the top of his lung about Nate wasn't something she wanted to witness. Although, even if he was complaining about something worth their attention – like unfair treatment of their precious club member, for instance – Sally wouldn't give even two seconds of her time. But the poor guy was complaining about Nate, something she really wouldn't want to be involved. She had enough of Nate's antic to last a lifetime; she didn't need some random guy with bad grooming skill to reaffirm her that Nate is an entire different spectrum of crazy and obliviousness. Half of the time the blonde didn't even realize what came out of her mouth.

She didn't care about the student council stuff that was not the things she was assigned to do. In fact, if it wasn't for Shawn – and Tessa, but mostly Shawn – Sally wouldn't even be in the student council. So really, no one should complain about her lack of enthusiasm. Although she would bet even Tessa and Shawn weren't that enthusiastic about dealing with complaints. She'd rather be sleeping in her dorm.

Her camera dangled from the strap she had slung around her neck. Her eyes scanning her surrounding, examining which angles could produce a better picture. The sun hadn't been shining too brightly, just enough to cast a warm glow, peeking from behind the thick leaves. The weather was perfect, friendly enough for those looking for the beauty to be captured in order to create art. Or at least a decent enough picture that art snobs could gush over and pay good money for.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs. Her lungs burned slightly from the amount of air she inhaled, or perhaps the shift from freshener filled air of the student council room to real clean air. For once she didn't regret attending the academy. As pretentious as it is, they maintained the ground well. Well maintained parks filled with trees that will soon bloomed the prettiest flowers, a perfect object for pictures. It was quite rare of her to indulge in poetic expression. It was more of Nate's thing to wax poetic about all things she found pleasing to look at – which often times were guys she found good looking – while Sally would question why she had managed to put up with the girl's dramatic behavior.

She didn't care much about nature, aside from it being her favorite thing to photographed. But she had to admit the smell of clean air mixing with the scent of real pine and cherry blossoms were pleasing, especially compared to the artificial scents that filled even the most hidden nook and crannies of the school building. What was it with girls and their needs to bathe themselves with a gallon of sharp smelling perfumes that could gag even a person with the strongest nose?

Her hand clutched her beloved camera, raising it from where it was hanging from her neck. The soft pink of the cherry blossom looked almost ethereal, with soft glows from the sun playing peek-a-boo from behind the thick, intertwining mass of pink. Her eyes squinted, focusing on the little view finder. Her eyebrows were slightly scrunched up, while a small frown appear. Her finger hover carefully against the shutter button, ready to jam her finger against the small round button. A click, and the sight before her had been immortalized in several pictures.

She scrolled through the pictures shown from the LCD display. Her serious frown lighting up and making way to a smile. Or something resembling a smile. The corner of her lips lifted up slightly, and the creases on her forehead smoothed out. The results didn't quite satisfy her, but it was good enough. She was nowhere near good, or gallery-worthy, but she had always been confident enough to say that she might be heading there.

She had been too preoccupied with her camera, snapping away at everything her eye could spot from the view finder. After all, even one thing could look different when she managed to play around with her angle and lights, and the lights had been perfectly accommodating. She squint her eyes, hand moving up to shield her eyes from the sunlight. No matter how much the sunlight has contributed to beautify her pictures, the glare was still harsh.

"Excuse me,"

Sally hadn't realized that she was no longer alone. She hadn't been paying attention, her mind had been elsewhere, and she had been focusing too much on her camera that the world seemed to blur, appearing as if she was the only person inhabiting. But clearly, she wasn't the only person inhabiting the park, considering next to her stood a stranger. A tall, and lanky stranger. A combination that would look awkward on anyone else, but this guy seemed to carry himself well enough. His posture was perfect, shoulders aligned to perfection and not even the teeniest bit of slump visible. His blonde hair looked golden as the ray from the sun hit it, straight and conbed neatly into place. While the blooming cheery blossoms created a perfect backdrop for his impeccable good looks, he looked as if he had gotten lost. After all, the park didn't seem like somewhere a guy like him would frequented. He look like he got lost on the way to some fancy country club party. On a yacht.

Sally didn't mean to glare. But somehow she did glare. She wasn't happy to be interrupted, that was true. But it was not a big enough deal that she would glare at a stranger. Especially a good looking enough stranger that she would pay good money to photographed.

"Miss?" he prompted, noticing how Sally hadn't seemed to pay attention.

"Uhhh... Who...?" It took her several more seconds to choke out a reply. And she sounded like an idiot. _Congratulations, you sounded rude and you might even offended him with you idiocy._

For a few seconds, blonde hair looked unsure, as if he either did not want to give her his name or he couldn't remember his name. Sally's money was on the former. After all, who forgets their own name. Unless your name happens to be Nate. Numerous expressions flitted in his eyes, indicating how his brain was probably working a mile a minute. But before Sally could – or thought – about questioning him, he sighed deeply, as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder and he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes steeled, erasing the traces of those expressions or whatever it was that Sally had seen reflected in his eyes.

"I beg your pardon. I was just looking for someone."

She wasn't sure how to respond. One, because she hasn't been paying attention to anything aside from the cherry blossoms and the clouds. And two, this stranger had probably noticed that she hasn't been paying attention. She should have just smile, or nod, or even both. At the very least she could have made it less awkward by creating the impression that she was paying attention, without having to actually help this guy. He might be good looking and all, but his good looks alone is not enough to motivate her to abandon her peace and quiet. But instead she blurted out the exact opposite.

"Someone? Who? Your friend? Teacher? Girlfriend?" The words tumbled out of her mouth, like snow, rolling down off the hill into a gigantic snowball that preceded an avalanche. A disastrous word vomit. God, she really should learn to keep her mouth shut.

He seemed caught off guard. And good lord, Sally had never seen someone looking so caught off guard so many times in less than five minutes. "Or boyfriend, perhaps?" she hastily added, her lips forming a smile, small yet wicked. She meant it as a form of sarcasm, but judging from the way this guy was spluttering and making the most scandalous looks, the sarcasm had gone completely over his head.

From behind them, a booming laughter echoed, loud enough that Sally nearly jumped up, her hold on her camera slackened. If it wasn't for the attached strap, her camera would probably be on the ground. The blonde stranger, however, stiffened. Her face turned a little paler, and Sally couldn't help worrying about the identity of the owner of the loud and manic laughter. He could be dangerous.

She turned around sowly, cautious enough and careful not too make sudden movement. In the case that the maniac turned out to be a real maniac, Sally wouldn't want to risk him attacking both of them – but more importantly her – if any of them made any sudden movement.

What met her was a combination of brown eyes and brown hair, bending over and clutching his sides as he laughed, overly excited with a hint of manic. Like the blonde stranger, this guy was equally tall. But that was when the similarity ends. While the blonde look fair and formal, this... maniac looked charming and approachable – probably to make it easier for him to charm his victims before attacking them – with his purposely messy styled chocolate color hair and warm, tanned complexion.

She should probably be running, try to escape in case that maniac turns out to be a real maniac. But there was she was, standing there watching someone who could very well be a serial killer laughing his butt off. When he had finally recover from his fits of laughter, Sally could see tear tracks running down his face, while he struggled to control his giggling. His eyes are still dancing with mischief and amusement, as if the smallest thing could send him into another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he choked out. His laughing had calmed down into giggles, but obviously still nowhere near calm enough to actually form a proper sentence without breaking into little smiles and giggles. _God, what is it with boys these days?_ "That was the funniest thing anyone have ever asked Will." he beamed, after finally getting ahold of himself and urged the giggles to stop.

"Really? Because I'm laughing my butt off." she said, clearly not the least bit amused. But somehow, her unimpressed stare only caused another laughter to bubbled out of him. "Who are you?" she asked, her lack of amusement had started to wore off and replaced by slight annoyance, thanks to his too carefree. Plus she was getting really tired of his constant laughter.

That seemed to jolt him up, and he began to straighten himself up. "Aah! How rude of me not to introduce myself first!" His voice didn't sound apologetic at all, and he certainly looked unapologetic with a wide grin plastered on his face. _This guy is like a hyperactive puppy_, Sally couldn't help thinking. "My name's Roberto." he bend down, bowing gallantly, but somehow he appeared rather comical, and Sally couldn't help but smirked, which he returned with a beaming smile. "That stranger there is Wilfred, by the way!"

"Seline." she said before hastily correcting herself. "Call me Sally. Pleasure meeting you, Roberto... and stranger." she laughed cheerfully, which was odd considering Sally had never been the most open towards strangers. "Is this your someone?" she turned towards Wilfred, smiling even wider at the sight of his discomfort.

He only nodded stiffly, not even bothering to meet her eyes before muttering a quiet "Excuse me." Sally felt like rolling her eyes, she didn't though on the grounds that she didn't feel like offending Wilfred any farther. Even though she wasn't exactly sure if he was offended. But from the way he refused to even met her eyes, Sally would probably bet that he's offended. She's not that stupid when it comes to catching social cues.

Roberto, however didn't catch it. "Aww Wills, come on! That's not polite!" he called back. When Wilfred didn't stop, he had to jogged away to catch him, leaving Sally even more puzzled and a little flustered. "I needed to attend a class, if you will excuse me." He didn't bother with stopping, although he did turned his head.

_Did I say something wrong?_ she pondered, wondering if that boyfriend comment had offend Wilfred more that she thought. _But that was a joke_. But Roberto, who Sally wondered if he actually possessed a mind reading ability, turned towards her, still jogging – backwards – to caught up with Wilfred's long strides. He stopped mid-stride, running towards Sally with a wide toothy grin. "Don't worry about Wills. He's always like that. He'll warm up, eventually."

She couldn't help the small smile that slowly bloomed into a grin, smaller and not as bright as Roberto who seemed to be channelling the sun whenever he smile, but a grin nonetheless. "We'll see each other again!" he cheered, his large hand come up to ruffle her hair before rushing back. Sally made a face.

* * *

"GOOD GOD NATE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?" Tessa practically demanded the minute Nate entered the dining hall. Her first reaction had been to scream her pretty little head, nearly deafening the entire occupants of the dining hall. Sally had been tinkering with her camera, scrolling through the pictures she had taken earlier. Some definitely need extra works, but nothing beyond a little brightness and contrast enhancement. Tessa's shrill demand made her look up from her camera, only to find Nate stalking angrily towards their table, clothes completely ruined by red paint. Her hair was also stained red, although compared to the dried paint splashes on her clothes, her hair still wet, as if she had tried to wash the paint off.

CLICK.

If it was even possible, Nate went redder. Her pace quickened before she slammed her belongings on the table. She didn't acknowledge the fact that Sally had taken her picture. Sally was somehow feeling worried and grateful at the same time.

Dinnertime conversation was always one of her favorite time. Regardless of the noise, it was generally calmer that any other times. The conversations were light, and no mentions of the student council tasks that were piling up, waiting for them inside their office. Tessa was gobbling down her food, practically shoveling it into her mouth. Sally would bet she hasn't been chewing her food properly.

"But really, Nate. Who killed you?" Tessa chirped again, while picking around her food, separating and migrating her chopped mushrooms.

Nate absentmindedly tossed her hair back, tying it into a messy bun, probably in order to avoid accidentally eating her own hair while it was still wet, and had been exposed to toxic paint. Her plate had remained untouched, and Sally felt somewhat worried. The blonde had been picking at her food, moving around the food on her plate.

Sally put down her fork after her last bite. The object went clattering onto her plate. She listened to the conversations around her. Shawn were engaging Tessa in a conversation about something. That exact something Sally had no idea, or does she wanted to know. She had learn to tune off her brain for certain parts of conversation, letting her mind wander off despite looking like she was perfectly paying attention.

"Hey Sally? How was the picture? The one you took of Nate earlier?" Tessa prompted. Her plate had been cleaned out, and the girl was happily munching on the baby potatoes from Nate's plate. That seemed to jolted Nate back, her pensive expression turning to utter horror.

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME LOOKING LIKE POST-PROM CARRIE?" she shrieked. Several heads from the nearby tables whipped around, eyes looking for the source of noise before training their eyes on the resident drama queen.

"It's perfect." Sally smirked. She took the camera from where it sat on her chair, the strap slung around the back of her chair. She punched several buttons, before handing over the camera to the smiling brunette bouncing happily in her chair. "Maybe a little photoshop magic. You know, to more capture the essence of someone rising from the dead."

"Nate, if you keep sulking, everyone's going to keep picking on you." Sally heard Shawn scolding. Nate had return to her sulking. _It couldn't be helped though, she does look like a character from a horror movie_, Sally thought. Her drying hair clumping together, with streaks of red adorning it. If it was proper hair dye and not paint, it would probably looked great, almost like fire. But it was paint, and frankly Nate looked nothing short of disastrous. And as Tessa had so eloquently put it, Nate looked like someone who rised from the grave after being brutally murdered.

"Laugh all you want. But one day..." she paused, probably to add a dramatic effect. "One day... you all are going to regret it!" she exclaimed dramatically, waving her finger at them with some misguided fervent and passion her hand nearly slammed into Sally's cutlery, almost sending her soup spoon flying across the room. Shawn only rolled her eyes and shook her head while Tessa seemed to be choking on her own tongue, coughing dramatically and trying to reach her glass of water, which Nate had moved further out of her reach.

"It's not my fault I look like Carrie rising from the dead." Nate muttered dejectedly.

Sally had to choke down her laughter. As much as she would probably feel twice the anger as Nate probably felt, she could help but thought the situation was sort of funny. Sort of. Sally isn't that heartless that she'd openly laugh in Nate's face. She'd prefer to keep poking fun of her.

"Don't worry Nate, you look very pretty. I can't anyone as pretty as you." she tried saying it in a straight face, but the laughter had been bubbling inside her, threatening to spill out. Noticing Sally's pinched up expression – from holding her laughter – Nate gave a glare so severe Sally wondered if she was trying to burn a hole through his forehead.

"You're the prettiest ghost I've ever met." Tessa added, as if trying to soothe her friend's wounded ego. "Although I've never met any ghost before." she mumbled, before realizing that Nate had heard her. "But I'm sure you'll still be the prettiest one." Tessa added in a hurry.

"But really, what happened? Did someone kill you and you decided to rise and haunt them? Planning revenge from the underworld wasn't enough that you need to haunt them too?" Sally snickered.

"Isn't there lots of people that wants to kill Nate?" Shawn quipped, not wanting to be outdone by Sally.

"Hey! Lots of people loves me!" Nate defended, brandishing her fork, pointing it as if it was a weapon, flinging bits of chopped off tomato onto the tablecloth.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're covered in paint!" Tessa, for once being the logical one cut their pointless banter, steering them back to the uncovered mystery. No matter how clumsy Nate is, all three of them knew the blonde wasn't that clumsy.

"Please do enlighten us before we receive another complaints." The teasing tone had disappeared from Shawn's voice, replaced by the firm and stern formality of the student council president. It was almost creepy how her roommate could go from light and teasing to serious and formal in the blink of an eye. And knowing how this Shawn wouldn't tolerate unimportant nonsense, Sally leaned back on her chair, swiping back her camera and scrolling absently from one picture to another. And another. And another.

"Now. How did you end up covered in paints?" Shawn asked, all business.

"I was hit by a ball." was Nate's only response. Her eyes glinting dangerously, as if remembering it gave her the urge to go on a murderous rampage.

"Did you accidentally offend anyone?"

"NO!" Nate sound scandalous, as if she couldn't even believe Shawn just accused her of offending anyone. Even though the chances of her offending someone was very likely.

"Where did the jacket come from?" Sally had thought that Nate had swiped the oversized and clearly male jacket that Nate had draped around her form to cover her ruined uniform to be Shane's. But upon further inspection, which consists of Sally realizing the jacket were probably too small to be Shane's, the likeliness of it belonging to Shane was nearly nonexistent. _Very suspicious._

"Someone." Nate muttered. Sally's suspicion had doubled.

"Nate..." Shawn commanded sternly, using _the_ tone. Nate caved.

"Fiiiine. I don't know who the jerk is! But if someone come barging in the council room demanding justice and his jacket back, tell him to put a sock in it and bugger off!"

"What does this 'jerk' look like?" Tessa said softly, the exact contrast to Shawn's stern and impenetrable formality. While Tessa's voice bore an undeniable amount of softness and sympathy, there was still that raw amusement creeping through, visible from the way her eyes shone with mischief.

Nate opened her mouth to speak, but she immediately closed it back. Sally could practically hear the gears on the inside of her head spinning, slow and heavy. "Green eyes, dark hair, really hot." she finally said, looking half terrified and half proud. If Sally had been consuming anything, she would probably spit it out, and whatever she had been eating would be all over the pristine tablecloth. Thank god she had finished her food.

"We need more than that, Nate." Sally interjected. She hadn't plan on getting involved in the conversation, but the truth was, she'd probably have to step up sooner or later, especially if this guy was as much of a jerk as Nate had painted him to be. The guy didn't sound like the usual harmless jerks that had been complaining about Nate so far. She was about to say more, but she decided to sum up her thoughts with an exasperated shook of her head. She already knew Nate wouldn't be helpful.

"Okay, we know he's a third year." Shawn said, her head tilting towards the long sleeved blazer jacket usually worn by third year.

"I assume he's a sport department student." Tessa added. "Nate always butt heads with sport students."

"And he was in the gym. So definitely a sport student. Those jocks would be the only ones who would be brave enough to intrude on drama club's territory." Shawn nodded solemnly.

"Are you sure you can't give us anymore, Nate? We can't exactly find him with 'beautiful green eyes' as a lead?" Sally smirked. Leave it to Nate to develop some sort of crush on jerk who ruined her day. If she was Nate, Sally wouldn't hesitate to reward that guy with a powerful punch to the face. Or a swift kick. Nate on the other hand, looked angry and depressed. Her lips formed a pout, and she violently shook her head, which ended the Sherlock-ian culprit discussion. Sally reached for her camera again, intending to shut out the remainder of the conversation.

"Wow! That is a seriously scary looking picture!"

Sally knew that voice. A cheerful voice with a hit of manic that could drive Sally crazy. Despite the fact that she had only become familiar with that voice earlier this afternoon. Turning her head slowly, Sally met the mischievous brown eyes of Roberto. He smiled, his fingers gestured and pointed to her camera, where a picture of Nate, with a dangerous glint in her eyes and a murderous aura looked back. "Do you like it?" Sally asked, mimicking his cheerfully chipper voice. "If you pay me, I might give you a copy."

"Please don't. I might not be able to sleep. Have mercy." Roberto pouted his lips and Sally felt like slamming her head against the table. This guy is practically the male version of Nate.

"Who are you?" Obviously not happy, Nate squinted her eyes, looking at Roberto. Her eyes scanned him from top to bottom, or well, as far as her eyes can go considering the bottom half of his body was obscured by their table. Shawn immediately delivered a painful jab to Nate's side. Well, Sally thought it looked painful from the way Nate winced.

It was Tessa who was quick enough to steered the situation back. "Your Highness," her voice cracked slightly, which were the only indication that Tessa wasn't as calm as she's portraying herself.

"You're a prince?" Sally spluttered, once again thanking whatever divine deity up there that she wasn't eating anything.

Roberto, however, didn't seem like cared much about title, waving his hand cheerfully as if to physically dismiss the whole thing. "Just call me Roberto. No need for all that title stuff. Treat me like your any other male friend you like."

"How do you know I will like you?" Nate spoke. She was still staring, either judging silently or trying to scare Roberto.

"Because I'm charming?" Roberto smiled, as if putting all of his charm into charming the blonde. Nate only shrugged, expression pensive. But on the corner of her lips, Sally could spot a little quirk upwards. "But to answer your question," he smiled at Tessa. _This guy is so flirty!_ "I was looking for my cute little sister, but she doesn't seem to be here. So I decided to look for a girl." His eyes narrowed. He paused to scan his audience, and Sally swore if he's going for a dramatic effect she will slam her head into a wall. But Roberto didn't continue. He was staring at Nate, his eyes widening slightly before he grinned, wider that she had ever seen his grin. "Let me guess, you have a... a little squabble at the gym today?"

Sally could see horror dawned on Nate. Her eyes widen and she kept opening her mouth and closing it before she could even say anything. Silence had fallen upon their table, and the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. Tessa was mumbling something while Shawn looked completely horrified. But of course, no one had been more shocked than Nate.

He dragged a chair out from a nearby table, shoving it smack in between Tessa and Nate. If it was even possible, Nate went even paler. Her already pale complexion went almost paper white. "So this afternoon, my brother happened to tell me about this argument he had with a blonde girl from the drama club. Keithster was livid." he laughed.

All eyes went to Nate, who was sitting there, paler than usual, slumping like she could folded herself if she tried hard enough. Usually when Nate had been rattled enough, one of them would scoot closer to her, offering some sort of human contact. But Shawn, who sat on her other side, was looking on with equal terror. Tessa was the only one who had managed to regain some sort of composure. But with Roberto squishing himself in between the two of them, she wouldn't be able to do anything, leaving Nate to the mercy of her own mind.

Roberto, who finally find himself caught up with the thick emotion in the room leaned forward towards the table, his body facing the clearly distraught Nate. "Oh don't worry about it!" he said. Nate visibly relaxed. "I was going to say that I'm impressed. Keith can be overwhelming sometimes, so I'm sure it wasn't your fault." What Sally hadn't seen was Roberto's hand clasping Nate's, and Nate squeezing back, tightly as if his hand was her only lifeline.

"Well, that means he's an ass." Tessa said as she took a long sip of her drink and set her glass down on the table with a loud clink. Shawn looked at her with disapproving stare.

"Am I in trouble?" Nate asked weakly. Her voice was so weak it came out in near whisper. Roberto moved his hand, now patting her back softly. When he speaks, his voice was soothing, almost brotherly. "Don't worry, you won't be in any trouble. We – me and our brother, Edward - we'll talk to Keith, alright? It was probably his fault too."

"Of course it was his fault." Tessa snapped. "I remember putting a no entry sign on the door. He shouldn't have entered." She crossed her arms together, and Sally nodded in agreement. As amusing as the situation is, Sally had to agree that it was selfish of whoever this Keith is to put the blame on Nate. Roberto seemed to agree too.

"Well then! If my brother comes again, feel free to give him hell, alright?" he winked at them.

That is certainly something Sally wouldn't mind seeing. Nate was normally a firecracker. Her temper when pushed could rivaled even Shawn. Whoever this Keith is, he's in for quite the trouble if he has to deal with a very pissed off Nate.

"Hey Shawn, can I tag along with Nate when she's going to her club?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This is the next chapter of this fict! My beta has some internet problem this past week and so she can't send me anything at all. Anyway, I hope you guys likes this chapter! Also, to make you guys happy, I've done chapter 4 and my beta now is editing it!**

**Thank you for Salcanis and Heelvibe for their time as well as the hard work my beta, jeanprouvaires. Also, disclaimers: I do not own any of Be My Princess characters (or Be My Princess itself).**

**Prince Roberto: 20 (adopted)**

**Prince Edward: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Wilfred: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Joshua: 18 (blood related with Keith –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Keith: 18 (blood related with Joshua –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Glenn: 17 (adopted)**

**Princess Catherine: 16 (blood related with Joshua and Keith)**

**The Heroines:**

**Teresa (Tessa) Harper : 17th - Student Council Vice President**

**Natania (Nate) Aubrey: 17th - Student Council Member - Year 2 Representative**

**Shahnaz (Shawn) Levi: 17th - Student Council President**

**Seline (Sally) Athens: 17th - Student Council Tresurer**

* * *

**SHAWN'S POV**

_Nobel Michel Academy, Charles Hall (dormitory) Common Room_

She had lost sense of time. Shawn wasn't sure if they had stayed there for an hour or even three hours. Her head was starting to nod absently; eyes drooping before suddenly jerking back up, shaking her head to clear off the sleepiness. She couldn't afford falling asleep now, not with countless papers still left unsigned and a half done proposal for the school's Music Festival still waiting to be finished. She should have blamed Tessa for forgetting to tell her the important bit of information, the part where she needed to present the proposal on Friday. As in tomorrow, Friday. A tiny memo stuck on a cookie jar was not a proper way to inform something so crucial.

Opposite her, Glenn had been poring over his laptop, fingers tapping at the keys in lightning speed. She had managed to blackmail him into helping – although Shawn wasn't so sure if she had blackmailed him, considering how fast he had agreed – typing up a proper presentation and checking her roughly written proposal, while she drowned herself in documents. He had complained about having royal duties to perform, and something about Shawn had been too soft, but in the end he had shown up in less than ten minutes. It should have been Tessa's job, assisting her in drafting proposals and picking up the slacks. Shawn really should start questioning her student council staffs sense of responsibility.

She heard the rustling of papers; the sound was the only thing that had echoed in the deserted common room. Glenn had abandoned his laptop in favor of examining a handful of papers, turning it over and shifting through it with a deep frown. The ever present creases between his eyebrows had somehow made him seems like he is years older rather than his actual seventeen years of age.

_Why are you staring at him? Get back to work!_ her brain had demanded.

She forced her eyes to drift back down, focusing on her unsigned documents. She had divided the documents into piles; signed, unsigned, and not important, with the not important piles containing mostly complaint forms regarding things that Shawn really wouldn't even bother with. _These rich kids and their redundant complaints._

Her hand reached for the top sheet of paper from the unsigned pile. _Please let it be something important, _she mentally pleaded to herself. She had had enough of reading incessant whining of some rich kids about how the dining hall menu should be revamped because they were bored of the blasted fancy-as-crap menu and how it wasn't proper French cooking.

_The gods have officially hates me, _she thought as she came face to face – well face to paper – with another complaint, written in a messy, almost cursive-like scrawl, signed at the bottom by Prince Keith of Nobel Michel. With the word 'Prince' underlined angrily in thick ink that almost pierced the paper, the paper detailed the event that had happened in the smaller gym, and in complete detail the reasoning behind why he, as the prided member basketball team, deserved to use the gym more than the drama club. And that their school's reputation was hanging on their shoulders, which was why he needed the gym for a private practice before their tournament. Shawn snorted softly.

"What?" Glenn – who finally managed to lift his head from where it practically glued to his laptop screen – piped up.

"What 'what'?"

"You were smirking. And snorting. Is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Instead of answering his question, Shawn simply slid the paper across the table. He silently took the paper, reading it with that little frown, before putting it down in Shawn's 'not important' pile with a sigh. Shawn couldn't help thinking how that particular habit of Glenn made him resemble an old man. It was endearing.

"It can't be helped." he muttered. "The drama club did get the gym first." he concluded with an air of finality that invited no arguments, before returning to stare at his laptop. There was an air of resigned annoyance from the way his brow furrowed, be it from concentrating on his assigned task or a genuine annoyance at his brother's demand, Shawn didn't know. She wasn't particularly eager to know or find out anyway.

"And we do have an outdoor court. I really can't see the issue here." Shawn added. She really didn't have time to deal with the older prince's demand. Not when there were more important things she needed to take care of. Like making sure all the appropriate documents for the festival were read and signed.

She slumped down, resting her head on the table, cheeks falling right on top of the pen she had been using. There would probably a pen-shaped dent on her cheek the minute she lifted her head, but Shawn honestly didn't care. She was too tired and worn out, physically and mentally. She felt drained, and somehow the coffee table had started to feel comfortable. Not as comfortable as her own pillow waiting for her in her room, but definitely comfortable enough that she could just forget about all the unsigned documents and fall asleep right there and then. The sound of her and Glenn's breathing feeling like a lullaby to lull her into slumber.

"You should tell him that." Glenn added, his voice jerking her back to the land of the living. At the same time his phone started beeping near her, the vibration enough to chase her sleepiness with annoyance. Before Shawn could catch whatever it was written, Glenn had snatched the device. He frowned again. _God, what is it with him and frowning!_

"It's late, I'll do it tomorrow, after the presentation. Or maybe not. I'd really like to sleep after the presentation."

It was Glenn's turn to snort. Although Shawn wouldn't exactly call it a snort. It was more along the line of some weird hmph-ing noise. "I didn't mean right now. Beside, I'm not allowing you to stalk to my brother's room at…" he paused to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "11.30. Half hour to midnight." he raised one his eyebrow, a small smile gracing his feature. He looked different, and Shawn had to do a double take, not exactly used to seeing even the smallest smile on the youngest prince's face.

It was Shawn's turn to sigh, staring right at him, as if she was challenging him to make another one of his smart mouthed remarks. If it was Nate or Tessa she was facing, the two girls would've cowered at this point. But Glenn stood his ground, no hint of regret reflected in his eyes after making such remarks. "I'm just saying…" she started, but finding no appropriate words. Her brain seemed to have shut itself down, too tired to continue working and accommodating the girl on her way to becoming a real workaholic. "I'm just tired. You know… with everything that happened today, thanks to Nate." Shawn wasn't the type of person who would throw around blame, and it wasn't like her to complain – and to Glenn of all people – but she had felt too exhausted, especially after dealing with the Nate related problems.

"Well, it's Aubrey. What do you expect?" His voice didn't carry the usual annoyance. All he did was shrug his shoulders, without even looking up from his laptop.

"I expect peace! Just for once… just one day of peace." she realized she sounded whiny, but who could blame her? After dealing with all the problems caused by Nate, she deserved a few minutes to whine about it.

She hadn't even finished whining before her train of thoughts was interrupted. From outside of the room, Shawn could hear the sound stomping footsteps, heavy stomping footsteps against the marble tiles. From the way it was getting increasingly louder by the seconds, Shawn predicted whoever they were was coming to the common room, or at least passing by. She hoped they were only passing. She wasn't feeling like explaining why Glenn, a male student was still inside the girls' dorm building.

She could see the silhouette of a tall and broad shouldered figure. From the way the shadow's casting, chances were they would soon find themselves with unwanted company. The shadow was getting closer, until Shawn found herself staring at the tall figure standing at the archway of the common room.

Of all people she could be stuck with, it had to be him. Prince Keith was standing proudly, blocking the light coming from outside the common room. He was the last person she wanted to see, and if it wasn't for Glenn's presence, she would've started cursing the arrogant royal pain. She didn't. However, she did slammed her head back against the surface of the coffee table, mumbling curses and something about how everyone seemed to be planning to contribute on the rising of her blood pressure.

But unlike Shawn's utter disdain, Glenn seemed to be unaffected, not the least bit shaken or shocked at his brother's appearance. He simply sighed, a sigh Shawn could place as his 'I-don't-have-the-time-for-your-nonsense' sigh. "What are you doing here?" he asked, voice leveled and a quirk of his eyebrow.

Instead of giving an answer, the older prince sauntered deeper into the common room. He took an armchair, folding himself in a rather graceful manner before looking around the darkened room. "Where are the other girls?" He voiced his question as if it was a casual question, which somehow had confused Shawn, but Glenn, who seemed to be more experienced dealing with Prince Keith, looked up and stare his brother down. "In their rooms, as where they should be." His voice was leveled, but different from the level-voice one would adapt when dealing with a child. Glenn's voice was leveled in a cold way, authoritative and bearing no room for argument.

"It is after curfew." Shawn added.

"Which means you should be in your room as well." Glenn continued, completing Shawn's sentence without missing a beat.

Prince Keith's casual smirk turned dark as he stared at his younger brother. Glenn didn't flinch, returning his brother's look in that same cold look. Prince Keith was glaring daggers and Glenn was acting as if he could just bat away Keith's hypothetical daggers with a flick of his wrist.

Realizing how uncooperative his brother was being, Keith turned to Shawn, abandoning all pretense of casual niceness. "I want my jacket back from that idiotic girl." he demanded, a smug authoritative demand that made Shawn wanted to deliver a punch to his face, wiping all trace of the smug arrogant royalist that he was being.

"Wait until tomorrow. It's after curfew I don't have the time to deal with this right now." That earned her a look from the prince; one that screamed disagreement and thoughts that Shawn might have lost her marbles, which she was close to being if Prince Keith didn't get his butt out of her dorm building.

Glenn had settled on sighing, obviously equally tired and not wanting to deal with his brother's demand any longer. "And Nate Aubrey isn't an idiot. She's a handful but not an idiot. You should stop calling people who disagree with you as an idiot."

Keith ignored him. Favoring to continue looking around the room instead, clearly not believing that it was only Glenn and Shawn, convinced that if he stared hard enough the darkness would bleed out and reveal the blonde girl he had been looking for. Clearly, that wouldn't be happening soon, considering Nate is up in her room, probably complaining about how much of an arrogant prick this prince was. After finally getting tired and believing that Shawn wasn't trying to deceive him, he settled deeper into the armchair. "Aside of that, I have business with you as well." he said, waving his arm to indicate the piles of papers Shawn had in front of her. "As you can see, it is of most importance that I get official permission to use the gym for private sessions." He was clearly feeling pleased at himself, convince that Shawn would bat her eyelashes at him and gave him free reign to use the drama club occupied gym. Boy, he'd be so pissed if he knew she didn't sign his complaint form.

"You didn't get the gym." Glenn piped in.

His smug, self-importance smile dropped. He looked deathly shocked, taking in Glenn's words as an act of betrayal before looking absolutely livid. "Why not?" he turned to Shawn, eyes burning with anger. If she didn't know any better, Prince Keith looked like he was ready to stab her with the closest thing he can use as a weapon.

"There's an outdoor court. Use that." Glenn stated flatly, leaving Prince Keith even more flabbergasted. Taking this as an opportunity to flee from the conflict, Shawn started clearing out her thing. Arranging her documents into neat piles, before slipping them into three different folders. She straightened herself up, stood up despite not being able to feel one of her leg. "Oh Glenn, you're in charge of the presentation tomorrow."

Glenn opened his mouth to protest, but immediately decided against protesting and closing his mouth again. "Whatever." he mumbled.

"Looks like that's all there is to it. Good night." she smiled stiffly before nodding at Prince Keith as she passed him on her way out of the common room. She breathed a sigh, feeling all the tiredness and exhaustion heavy in her bone. She was desperately needing sleep. It had been too long of a day. And night.

* * *

_Nobel Michel Academy, Student Council Office_

Resting her body, Shawn leaned in deeper, back resting on the headrest of the deep armchair she had claimed as her 'throne'. Thanks to Glenn, Shawn could finally breathe a sigh of relief, and contentment. His presentation, professional and very cut to the chase had managed to turn Shawn and Tessa's haphazard and hastily put together idea into a very concise concept, enough to gain approval from the school's top people, which mainly consisted of Headmaster Kirisawa and several teachers of his choosing. With theme all sorted out, now all they needed to do was to make sure they have participations from clubs and activities. They only had two weeks until the approved date, and if Nate had created any trouble, major or not, Shawn swore that she would do whatever humanly possible to kill her.

They had just wrapped up their meeting, but despite instruction that they should return to their classes, they had somehow found themselves back in the student council office, with Sally sprawled occupying one of the bigger sofa – thank god she was wearing the boy's uniform trousers, instead of the mandatory short skirt girls usually wore_ –_ while Nate and Tessa sat cross-legged on the carpet, the former painting the latter's nail with amount of concentration that she really should put into her study instead of coloring nails. Glenn on the other hand, was standing with his hands folded to his chest, staring at them like a disappointed father.

"Cut it out Glenn." Shawn muttered, her fingers gently massaging her temple, urging her pounding headache to go away. She wasn't equipped to dealing with anything today, not after last night.

"I haven't even said anything." was Glenn's reply, looking slightly offended that Shawn would accuse him of anything.

"Well, then don't start. I can hear your disapproving thoughts from way over here."

From her perch on the carpet, hand extended towards Nate, Tessa looked up. Her attention momentarily shifted from the pretty shade of red Nate had applied to Shawn and Glenn's almost whispered arguments. "Why don't you get her some aspirin and a cup of tea, Glennypoo?" the brunette suggested. But before Glenn had anything to say, Nate piped in. "Be good and get me one too?"

Glenn gave a glare, obviously not pleased that Nate was treating him like an errand boy. Shawn felt a tiny bit sorry that he had somehow been roped into being like an errand boy. Just a little bit. "Why don't you get it yourself, Nate." she casually responded. Okay, maybe she felt sorry for him, after all, not just a little bit.

There was a chorus of gasp, courtesy of Nate and Tessa. The sound immediately went to her head, pounding hard enough that Shawn had to shut her eyes to will it away. Not that it was working, but it was worth the effort.

"OH! See Shawn! You made me ruin Tessa's nail!" Nate complained, frowning at her ruined creation. Tessa, who rarely shown her more girly side pouted. "And it was such a pretty shade of red." Shawn only leaned herself deeper into her armchair, as if she could sunk into it.

Glenn chose that moment to retort back. Cheeks tainted slightly red, probably from feeling a little angry. Shawn understood, really. She'd be angry to if Nate had treated her like an errant – uh… girl. "If you want tea, go get it yourself, Aubrey!" he barked at Nate who pouted before retaliating.

"Why can't you do it? You're going to get Shawn's but not me?"

"I'm not your servant."

"ENOUGH!" Shawn had been trying to control her temper and shutting out the argument going on between Nate and Glenn. Usually, she wouldn't mind having them arguing, it was quite amusing seeing Nate trying to keep up with Glenn's logic-based argument or Glenn trying to outdo Nate's incessant ramble before something obviously hitting the nail and making Glenn blush that adorable shade of deep red. But this time, with a headache and not enough sleep, their voice echoing inside her head, grating at every nerve.

"NO!" Nate exclaimed shrilly. "You can't lie to me! I know you're about to, if not you wouldn't be blushing like a tomato, right now!" she finished with a proud flourish; a proud yet confident and almost arrogant smirk bloomed, as she ended the argument, nailing a sharp jab. Honestly, she had enough. She stood up sharply, walked up to where the tea pot was sitting and poured herself a liberal amount.

What she didn't expect was a loud hiss coming from the large sofa.

"SHUT UP!" In the heat of the argument, they had forgotten about Sally who had fallen asleep on the sofa. The loud noises probably had woken her up, but in a less than calm and leaving her very cranky, as evident from the high register scream she had let out.

Glenn looked like he didn't give even the slightest care that his and Nate's argument had woken Sally, merely shrugging the whole thing. Instead, he settled on glaring at them, giving them the daggers even though none of them really responded. They were used to receiving Glenn's glare. "If you all have time for all this arguing, why don't you all just return to class?" He crossed his arms over his chest again, looking like the disappointed parent. Again. There was no way she would return to class. All she wanted was to return to her room and catch up on some sleep. She didn't care if Glenn was capable of functioning on less than six hours of sleep. She needed her six hours.

"Don't be a party-pooper, Glenn." Nate protested. Obviously Shawn wasn't the only one opposing to going back to class.

"Yeah! You go back yourself if you love class so much." Tessa gave a sage nod.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, observing. She was giving Glenn time to defend himself, letting him retort to the slew of teasing coming from Nate and Tessa. However, at the sight of his pink cheeks and frustration, enough to render him completely silent, Shawn had to take back control of the room, feeling a little pity. "Girls, enough. Give the guy a break." She did owe him for helping her out last night, with the proposal and Prince Keith. It was the least he could do.

Shawn didn't expect Glenn to blush even worse. She expected him frown, or sigh in that ridiculously stupid way of his, but instead his face took on a deeper shade of red that seemed to spread to the tip of his ears. She wanted to complain, ask him why he had become angrier after she just saved his butt from being ridiculed and teased even further by Nate and Tessa, or worse, Sally. But she didn't have the time. The door slammed open before she could even settle on what to say. For a moment Shawn felt like some sort of déjà vu or a repeat of last night event is happening. The well-built figure blocking the door looked similar. But upon further inspection, the figure standing on the doorway was built more buff, bigger and somewhat more muscular. Instead of Prince Keith, Shane, Nate's partner in crime from drama club was standing there, equipped with his charming lopsided grin.

"No one knocks anymore these days, slamming them instead." she muttered, resisting herself from shaking her head or rolling her eyes. Of course, thankfully Shane was too preoccupied to hear her complaint. The minute he walked in, Nate had greeted him loudly, waving enthusiastically. "HI SHANE!"

"Shane baby! Why are you here?" Tessa asked, her usual tone had taken a little lilt to it, either from the rare display of flirty-ness or the fact that she had turn a little spoiled every time Shane walked by. Shawn had no idea if Tessa was being serious or not. And to answer Tessa's question, Shawn's only guess was that the older boy had been doing the same thing they were doing.

"I sense a heavy aura here. A tension of some sort." he mentioned when he was walking passed Shawn and Glenn, heading towards Sally to give her a very manly fist-bump.

While Shawn wasn't feeling particularly happy the office had turned into some sort of troublemakers club, she only bit her lips. Glenn was the only person seeming to agree as he muttered a faint "More troubles." as he wandered over towards his desk, distancing himself as far away as possible from Shane's manly and intimidating built. It wasn't that the young prince hated Shane, and Shawn knew for a fact that he didn't hate him, but Shane could be quite overwhelming with his abundance of muscle, looking like he could snap anyone like a twig. Sometimes she wondered why he chose drama instead of the wrestling team, or football. His built would definitely be an asset there, intimidating his opponents, or tackling people without it to be considered illegal. Heck, if she had his built, she'd definitely go for football, tackling people to the ground, yeah count her in!

"If you're here to hide, I'm afraid I have to toss you out, Shane." Shawn declared sternly.

"Oh I almost forgot! I'm actually here to drag this kid to rehearsal." his smiling face somehow looking feral and mischievous as he pointed at Nate. Shawn was almost afraid that Shane would tackle Nate down and actually drag her away.

"But I don't wanna gooo!" Nate whined, flopping herself on the carpet. Next to her, Tessa sympathetically pat her blonde hair.

"Come on, Nate! Mr. Saeki is going to be there to watch our run-through. We can't do a run-through without one of our lead!"

"If you prefer to stay here, I got some things you can help with, Nate." Honestly, there was nothing Nate could help, but Shawn was as eager as Shane to get the blonde out of the office before she could prompt anymore arguments.

That seemed to do her. Nate stood up so fast and her hands extending up as if she was a little kid waiting to be lifted up. "TAKE ME AWAY, MY PRINCE!" Shawn watched Shane effortlessly picked Nate up, bridal style with surprising amount of grace considering his built was more frightening rogue knight rather than prince charming, carrying her out of the student council room, with Sally trailing behind them like an excited puppy.

"Can someone-" before she could finalize her request, Glenn appeared next to her, extending his palm, where two tablets of Paracetamol lay on his palm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! sorry the long wait but here's the newest chapter! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Be My Princess or any of its characters.**

**Prince Roberto: 20 (adopted)**

**Prince Edward: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Wilfred: 19 (adopted)**

**Prince Joshua: 18 (blood related with Keith –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Keith: 18 (blood related with Joshua –twin- and Catherine)**

**Prince Glenn: 17 (adopted)**

**Princess Catherine: 16 (blood related with Joshua and Keith)**

**The Heroines:**

**Teresa (Tessa) Harper : 17th - Student Council Vice President**

**Natania (Nate) Aubrey: 17th - Student Council Member - Year 2 Representative**

**Shahnaz (Shawn) Levi: 17th - Student Council President**

**Seline (Sally) Athens: 17th - Student Council Tresurer**

* * *

_Tessa's PoV_

___Nobel Michel Academy, Hallway_

The day had started on a fairly sour note for Tessa, and she was clearly not happy about it. From the minute she opened her eyes, obviously drowsy and confused from her usual lack of sleep, the god – or goddess – of bad luck had descended, and decided to stay. It all started with their alarm clock. With several alarm clocks lying around, all set up to ring at different times, at least one of those should've ringed. But in reality, none of those alarm clocks scattered around had managed to wake them up, resulting on both Tessa and Nate to missed morning patrol, which upset Shawn – and Glenn – immensely. While none of them commented, Tessa could see from the tension of Shawn's shoulder that the girl didn't appreciate the tardiness. And Glenn had been glaring, so much that Tessa wouldn't be shocked if he managed to set fire to the back of her head.

And if the tardiness and Shawn's concealed wrath weren't enough, Tessa had managed to trip on her way to the teacher's lounge, scattering all the handouts she had to distribute to the teachers regarding the upcoming festival. Only to realized that she missed a handful of pages back in the classroom. After she arrived to the teacher's lounge, breathless and probably sweating. Nate had given her a sympathetic smile when she arrived back to the classroom to retrieve the handful of papers she had left. And as much as Tessa appreciated her sympathy, she hated being the subject to the pitying look Nate had given her, considering nothing had been going right all morning.

And to add salt to injury, the math teacher had managed to stop her, boasting about how he might cut the student council's festival budget… again. He didn't. But that had wasted quite a bit of time due to Tessa's attempt to reason and pleads. She was lucky Headmaster Kirisawa had passed by to chastise the old man, telling him to stop messing around with poor, obviously stressed out little girls.

But thanks to the time wasted to plead, Tessa was late to a meeting with the student council to discuss rundown and budgets. But considering Tessa was the one drafting the rundown, the meeting had to be postponed. And Tessa knew how much it will upset Shawn even more. And worse of all, she hadn't even prepared the cookies. The cookies needed to appease Shawn's controlled wrath.

Those cookies are the exact reason why Tessa is – currently – running down the hallways. She was in a hurry to be at the small home economics classroom near the school building's cafeteria, and already running out of time, Tessa speed through the corridor as if she was being chased, running for her life, rushing like bats out of hell.

"EXCUSE ME. COMING THROUGH. SORRY! DUDE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tessa shouted. She was running so fast, her feet almost losing its ability to navigate her way. All that was in her mind was to get to her destination as fast as she can, and if that means jostling and pushing or even barreling straight into several people, well then, they just had to deal with it.

The sea of people parted at her shrill demand, followed by "Be careful!" or "Don't run in the hallway!" in an equally loud shout, most of them sounded more upset than worried. There were also the occasional obnoxious and annoyed "tcch!" but Tessa never really acknowledged that. She was too busy trying to prevent her death by Shawn's hand. The thought sent shivers down her spine, enough for her to halt for a few seconds to shook her head clear of the image of Shawn, devoid of emotion closing in on her.

_If only they knew who I'm dealing with and what she's like when pissed._

"Slow down there! No running!" a guy had yelled at her and it took all of her self-control not roll her eyes so hard. She did gave him a cold stare, one she had learn to master from a very upset Nate and Shawn. She wasn't running that fast anyway, In fact, one couldn't describe as running, so much as a fast-paced jog. And she was the student council vice-president; surely she's allowed to run in the hallway in the name of her student council related duty. There should be exception. Despite what Shawn said about her record of mild rule breaking violation and that she was only chosen because of her no-nonsense hardness and her rank as the second place student, right below Shawn.

"Miss Harper! No running, please! What's the hurry, anyway?" the voice belongs to Mr. Kajima, her physical education teacher, who is currently jogging to catch up with her. His sandy colored hair a mess as usual, and it was quite hard for Tessa to take his chastising seriously when he had that small smirk curling at the corner of his lips and that mischievous twinkle of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir!" she stopped, but instead of completely still, her legs were still moving, jogging in place. She beamed as brightest as she could, despite the morbid image of angry, rampaging Shawn, chasing her all over campus.

"Not up to anything, are you?" Mr. Kajima looked down, eyes scrutinizing her, probably suspicious of her motives. She had on her most innocent face, putting the face of the complete angel that could do no wrong. And to add on the theatrics, she even twisted her face in complete disbelief, as if the idea of her up to anything troublesome is something so horrendous.

"I can assure you, sir, I'm not planning on starting any riot. Or even the smallest bit of trouble." she smiled that angelic smile. The one Tessa often see Nate used to get out of any sticky situation. And with a shrug and a hearty laugh, Mr. Kajima walked away. But not before giving her what seems to be a challenging look. Tessa stood there, her feet making small noises as her feet kept moving in a small jog, her eyes not daring to leave the sight of Mr. Kajima's retreating figure. It was only when he had turned to a corner and disappeared that Tessa bolted, running as fast as she could, making her way to the home economics classroom.

Her next mistake was glancing down, looking at her watch without stopping first. The small gesture seemed to be the catalyst, considering the next thing she knew, her brain had stop working for a second as her shoulder collided with something solid, the force of the impact enough to bruise. But she didn't fell, and as long as she's still standing Tessa will not stop. She stopped for a second to mumble out a distracted "Sorry!" not even bothering to look at the person she had almost collided with. That was another mistake.

"HEY YOU!" A loud voice boomed, and Tessa nearly jumped out of her skin from the shock. She immediately stopped dead in her track, body frozen in place. She wanted to curse or threw a hissy fit, making sure whoever it was knew that he would be responsible for her death when Shawn killed her. A curse word slipped, hissed through gritted teeth. And instantly Tessa felt grateful she didn't shout out every curse words known to man, as she turned around and immediately found herself face to ummm… chest with neatly pressed shirt and jacket, not even a creases visible. Further up, bright colored eyes, almost the color of violet looked down, glaring harshly in disapproval.

Prince Joshua stood, looking mighty upset as he glare, harsh enough to actually send common man to their death. Out of all the people she had to deal with today, Tessa was not prepared to deal with another upset prince. After Nate's disastrous encounter with Prince Keith and Sally's mysterious acquaintance with Prince Roberto, Tessa had thought she was off the hook, escaping having to deal with one of adorable Princess Catherine's not-so-adorable brothers. But out of all the princes, she has to meet Prince Joshua? Prince Keith's not-as-obnoxious-but-equally-annoying twin brother? Really, God? You've got to be kidding.

"Yes?" Deciding to indulge him on whatever was concerning him, Tessa plastered on her most sugary-sweet expression, just to spite him even more. She mentally did a dance and fist pumped when his scowl deepened.

"Did you realize you have bumped into me unceremoniously? That is not something you should be smiling about!" His voice was filled with authority, enough to make even Tessa winced slightly, but not enough to have her backed away in fear. Instead, Tessa only arched one eyebrow in question. However, Prince Joshua, Prince Keith's apparently-as-obnoxious twin brother only stares at her, glare hardening. "Yes, and I have apologize for it. So I really did not see the problem here." she countered, upon noticing that the prince hadn't noticed the questioning raise of Tessa's eyebrow, cueing him to explain what troubled him. _God, these princes needs to learn some basic social cues._

There was a slight bit of twitch at the corner of his eyes, not obvious enough that anyone would catch it unless they were standing close enough. But Tessa, who is currently standing face to chest with easily noticed the small, impatient quirk the prince was making. His posture tightened, his previously cold glare turns heated as he squared himself, adopting what Tessa considered the most rigid, i-have-a-stick-up-my-ass stance. "Did you not realize what you have done?" His face looked severely scandalous and even more as the end of his sentence trailed in what sounded like a gasp, as if someone had just slapped him in the face. Which at this point

Tessa was more than tempted to do.

_Oh for the love of god!_ She wanted to roll her eyes so far back her head, throw a tantrum and turn to walk away so fast that this incredibly pompous prince would give himself a whiplash. But instead of acting like a child, she stood her ground. "Look, I already said I'm sorry, but I'm in a really big hurry, so if you'll excuse me…" She forced her word out, gathering all the amount of courage she could muster before giving him a quick nod, ready to take her leave as dignified as possible.

"HEY!"

She froze on the spot, and once again, profanities on the tip of her tongue. But instead of letting her urge take over, Tessa kept herself calm and collected, turning around to face the prince again with her exaggerated sugary sweet smile.

"I wasn't finished with you!" Prince Joshua was fuming. He was red in the face, and his fingers were clenched into tight fists. Tessa opened his mouth, to argue, or yell, telling him how it was unfair of him to take up her time when she was desperately needing to leave, but Tessa wasn't able to speak, let alone argue.

"First of all, that is no way to apologize, let alone to royalty." _Here we go again. _"it is only appropriate to stop and apologize properly."

Out of all the places she could get lectured by a member of the royal family, the hallway was the last place she was expecting. Although, to be completely honest, she never expected to be lectured by any member of the royal family. Heck, she didn't even expect to interact with any of them aside from maybe Princess Catherine and Glenn.

"You should also respect your seniors! You're a second year and that does not mean you are free to do whatever you want. There are rules in place and you need to respect and follow them…"

_Is he really doing this? He's lecturing me? _

Crowds were starting to gather around them. Students passing by and walking the hallway had stopped to watch the commotion, attention taken by the sight of one of the royals on the hallway, yelling and lecturing the student council vice president. Tessa could hear faint mutterings and whispers; several people were even brave enough to point.

Looking down at her watch, Tessa groaned. She was definitely missing the meeting and Shawn will have her butt – or head – proudly displayed on the wall above the fireplace as a mantelpiece.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Prince Joshua yelled. Tessa was taken aback. At this point, she'd figure out how this one Prince was a demanding prick, but the fact that he demanded her to keep her gaze on him as she listen to his "lecture" was bordering on crazy.

Her patience snapped. Any trace of politeness completely wiped away, replaced by a chilly smile. There was no gasp to indicate her change of mood or even a second where people could see the drop of her expression. The anger was just suddenly there, no slow wave of fury like water, or heat coiling on the base of her stomach. Nope, there was none of that. Tessa was just suddenly angry.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! WAS I NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN LOOK AT MY WATCH? OH, THEN I'M SORRY I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR GROUPIE WHO WILL OBEY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR WHIM!"

If it wasn't for the anger, Tessa would have laughed at how Prince Joshua had turned pale and red-faced at the same time. But she was too angry. She was not happy about missing the meeting, and she was definitely not happy that she was missing the meeting because a stuck-up prince had decided to be a prick just because she had bumped him and refused to act like a grown man.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO REPORT ME? TELL A TEACHER? TELL YOUR PARENTS?" Forget about mincing her words properly, this royal pain was going to receive the blunt of her anger. "Who knew the prince is just a big baby."

Her smile widened, but it contains none of her earlier sweetness. The smile looked almost cruel, her words slicing her opponent as evident with how the young prince had gain more color in his face. He spluttered, words refusing to surface after Tessa's remark.

"You… You…How DARE you!" It was obvious that the prince was lost for words, defenseless against Tessa and her sudden change of attitude. He was grasping at his straws, obviously too taken aback and unable to response with anything other than his poor excuse of a comeback. And she knew it was time for her to take her leave. A witty and well-placed comeback at his poor remark and she'll have the last line.

"If there's nothing else, I shall take my leave, Your Royal Pain-in-the-Ass." she gave a mock bow, before taking a sharp turn, sauntering off towards the gym. _Looks like watching Nate's trademark storm-off had paid off!_

* * *

_Nobel Michel Academy, Gymnasium_

She stalked her way towards the gymnasium, stomping and kicking tiny pebbles that stood in her way. Anger flashed in her brown eyes, attention only focused on her route towards the gymnasium where she was heading. After the emotional churning experience she had encountered, the experienced had left her buzzing with unresolved anger. To hell with Shawn right now! she concluded. She was seething and there were better things to do than baking cookies for Shawn. Like disturbing the drama club's rehearsal so she could rant to Nate about the horrific encounter, not remembering drama club's rigorous practice schedule.

"I HATE HIM!" The door slammed open, creating a loud bang that froze all activity inside the gymnasium. All eyes turned to the heavy door, slightly shocked at the force coming from the small girl that managed to slam it open with such force.

On the stage, wrapped in a tight embrace were Nate and her co-star, Izuki. Both faces were inches from each other, and if Tessa wasn't currently holding her fury, she would have blushed and mumbled an apology from disturbing whatever was happening on stage.

"Do you want to continue?" Izuki sighed, looking down at the blonde wrapped around him. Nate only replied with another sigh, before disentangling himself from Izuki. "Take five, everyone!" She shouted, prompting the whole occupant of the room to wander into the corner of the room, huddled around in groups.

"I hate him!" Tessa repeated, as she slumped down on the stage steps, the anger evaporating and leaving her feeling resigned. She had tried to show respect, and she had certainly gone above and beyond when it comes to respecting and treating the royal students of the academy. But with the way Prince Joshua was treating her? Who does he think he is? Did he not realize how even a prince is still human? And that means at the end of the day he's not more special than anyone. He's just someone lucky enough to be born into the royal family, making him a winner of that genetic lottery or whatever people call it.

"Who did you hit this time?" Nate had sat herself next to Tessa, one leg crossed and tucked under her other leg while it dangled from the edge of the stage. But instead of answering, Tessa only huffed and puffed even more, crossing her arms together petulantly. Not far away Sally stood with her camera, looking at Tessa with genuine confusion. Her brain probably hadn't registered what was happening.

"I haven't punched anyone." Tessa answered petulantly. "… yet."

"What?" Sally asked, obviously picking up Tessa's quiet mutter after her childish proclamation.

"I haven't hit one YET!" she repeated, this time louder. Her face redden slightly, out of embarrassment to be caught behaving like an angry little kid. Next to her, Nate lifted one eyebrow questioningly, obviously not believing that the story ends there.

"Fine, I was close to hitting him with my shoe." she admitted while looking down.

"HAH!" Sally exclaimed triumphantly, timing appeared to be synchronized as Nate's triumphant clapping. The blonde looked nothing short of ecstatic, clapping gleefully with that big grin of her. Tessa couldn't decide whether she'd wanted to roll her eyes or glare. But she settled on sighing – man, she sighed a lot today – and pouting before turning to Nate – who still looked incredibly happy for some reason – to give the blonde her most annoyed look she could muster, which was quite an easy task, considering how Tessa felt incredibly annoyed and irritated already. "Are you going to listen or not?"

"Might as well go ahead. Since you already barge in on rehearsal anyway." Nate shrugged. Tessa had the decency to spare a glance at the rest of the drama club. Most were already busying themselves, while several, including Nate's co-star, Izuki was still loitering around on stage.

Tessa took a deep breath, uncrossed her arms, and scoot a little until she had managed to lean her side on the wall. As she explained the unfortunate encounter with the annoying and pompous third year, arms flailing everywhere in exaggerated gestures, she could feel that warm tingle on her skin and that bubbling anger. A dark expression dawn on her as she finished her rant, remembering the embarrassment she had been subjected to.

She could see Nate physically winced before giving her a sympathetic look. She didn't like it at all. But Nate did encounter a similar experience, and managed to survive physically and mentally intact. Sure, Prince Keith was still hunting her, but despite that, the blonde girl was still alive, no matter how much she would say that the experience had left her mentally scarred. It was simply Nate being Nate, her dramatic self.

"I'd bet he's plotting right now. If he's anything like his brother, he'd be planning to get the better of me." She did insult him, which Tessa knew would be quite a hit to his manly ego. "After all, I did call him a Royal Pain in the Ass."

There was a snort coming from Sally. Tessa would bet all her allowance in a heartbeat that the dark-haired girl was trying to hold her laughter. Nate however, turned from looking amused to worry. Her eyes widen comically, before she managed to squeak out, "A royal?"

"Didn't I mention he's the brother to Prince Keith?"

Nate had turned pale, which Tessa found quite odd. But from her expression alone, Tessa could already follow Nate's train of thought. The blonde was probably imagining ways that this prince could use to punish Tessa, and judging from the way she looked like she nearly burst into tears, the thought of assassination had probably came up.

Sally's reaction however was the exact opposite. "A scandal? Great!" It was obvious how excited the girl was, despite her terrible attempt to cover it up. Actually, now that Tessa realized, Sally wasn't even trying to fake a sympathizing look. She looked outright pleased!

"I guess bad attitude is genetic then." she could hear Nate mumble, and Tessa couldn't agree more. Obviously, both princes not only share similar facial structure, they also share their tendency to behave like they own everything, and only made worse by their shared rudeness, pompousness, arrogant-ness and needs to constantly yell and order people around. It was quite a surprise that those arrogant pricks shared the same DNA and blood related to the kind and warmhearted Princess Catherine.

"Who cares if they're a bunch of jerks! This is clearly a news scoop!" Sally was practically brimming with energy. Tessa couldn't help but scowl. At times like this, she had to admit that Sally's money-motivated minds irritated her. Why couldn't she be more sympathetic in the matter? If she was the one in her shoes, Tessa was sure that she'd be doing the same thing as Tessa. And unlike her reaction, Tessa would at least fake sympathy instead of plotting on selling her grief as a news story. "Well, this is my life you're selling as a news scoop! Can't you be a little more sympathetic and not trying to make profit of my misery?" Tessa retaliated, only to receive a careless shrug and a nonchalant smile.

"There there!" Tessa could feel the soft pat on her shoulder, and this time she felt grateful that Nate was there. If it was just her and Sally, Tessa would probably lunge for the dark-haired girl for behaving so… crudely. "Sally, why don't you take more pictures for the program?" Nate continued easily, an easy smile that pretty much diffuses all the tension in the room. Mainly because Sally started flouncing from group to group, snapping pictures of cast members and crews. "Now! Cheer up and let me see that smile and I'll call Shane over."

Tessa didn't even get the chance to reply before the loud sound of rapid footsteps echoed and Shane was bounding his way across the stage. "Don't you worry, my precious little pumpkin-pie! I'm here so you can forget all about that silly 'ol prince!"


End file.
